


Life Without You Here

by Natsumi_silver



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Change for The Avengers, Angst, Civil war like almost happened but then didn't, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I can go on for days with that, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, IronStrange, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Other: See Story Notes, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Protective Wade Wilson, Sam Wilson is So Done, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sorry Not Sorry, Stephen Strange is a good dad, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This time line is messed up, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Younger Tony Stark, protective shuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi_silver/pseuds/Natsumi_silver
Summary: Peter once thought he was a man who lost it all, from his parents to Uncle Ben. All he had left was may. But his life changed around when he became Spiderman he become happy once again, even when he got hurt he was still happy knowing Mr. Stark always had his back, same goes for the rest of the Avengers. Ned and MJ. He was helping people in Queens with the help of Daredevil more often than not, or the Merc with the mouth, Deadpool. Evey thing in life started to work out... but everyone knows those never last.His life changed for the worst. At 9:28 pm on July 6th, exactly one month before his birthday, did a fatal car crash happen.One no one normal could have survived...





	1. Flatline

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! Hi! this was originally going to be an IronStrange Fic but I got bored and added some more. So I could be dumb and blind but I can't find peters birthday so I made it up its August 6th 2003 meaning in the month he would be turning 15! We are playing off of it being 2018 and I'm making the Avengers like younger than they are in both the movies and the comics. Why? May you ask? because I felt like it. Yeah didn't really have a reason so yeah.  
> Ok Now to get into the fic I guess totally winging it bros!  
> Peace!!  
> -Jamie

_BEEP_

 

The only thing Peter could hear was metal being ripped and shredding, glass being shattered, and airbags being deployed. He felt glass pieces entered his arms as they covered to protect his face. He felt the metal shards enter in his chest, the pain not yet registered.

 

_BEEP_

 

May's scream ripped through the other sounds and alerted Peter. He moved his body as on the instinct to try and take the blunt force of the crash, but it was to no avail he was too slow. 

 

_BEEP_

 

Peter saw the man who drove the truck jump from his car and runs for the hills, the man didn't even look back at the mess he made. He wanted to run, web the man down for running, for not even checking if the victims he just hit were ok. But Peter couldn't he felt the shredded car door hold his arm in place. All the while he was focused on seeing if May was ok. If she was still breathing.

 

 

_BEEP_

 

The faint sirens of the ambulances and police could be heard. Peter used his super strength to rip the door off freeing his arm. He smelt the gasoline heard the drip of it hit the ground and that's when he panicked. His only thoughts were not of himself but of his aunt.

 

_BEEP_

 

Save Aunt May. Save Aunt May. Save Aunt May. Save Aunt May. Save Aunt May. Save Aunt May. Save Aunt May. Save Aunt May. Save Aunt May.

 

_BEEP_

 

Peter got out of the car first. He then moved to May's side of the car and started to rip and pull at the door and her seat belts. He heard the crackling of fire get closer and his movements got more frantic. Finally, He ripped her from the car as soon as the fire caught.

 

_BEEP_

 

 

Red. Blue. Red. Blue. Red. Blue

 

_BEEP_

 

Red. Blue. That soon became all Peter saw. Voices spoke but Peter couldn't hear them. They were white noise as he stared at May. He heard the slow beats of her heart, while his was erratic, and blocking the sound from coming in.

 

_BEEP_

 

May was soon ripped from this arm, which snapped him into action. His arms shot out and grabbed her. He used all his strength to pull her back.

 

 _BEEP_  


"-ir, you need to let her g-", He only heard part of what they were saying but he still fought against them. "Sir, You need to let her go right now or she'll _die_ "

 

_BEEP_

 

Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die

_Aunt May is going to die._

 

_BEEP_

 Peter let go. He allowed them to take her. And soon despite his own injuries hopped into the ambulance. The EMT's tried to take his attention off his Aunt, tried to fix up his injuries.

 

_BEEP_

 

He pulled back when they tried and they ultimately just gave up and put all their attention on keeping May alive. Peter was happy they did that not caring about his, already healing, injuries. They didn't matter nothing mattered except May.

 

_BEEP_

 

May. May. May. May. May. May. May. May. May. May. May. May. May. May. May. May. May. May. May. May. May. May. May. May. May. May. May. May. May. May. 

 

_BEEP_

 

As the ambulance neared the hospital, the doors were almost ripped open. Nurse After Nurse. Doctor After Doctor. EMT after EMT. Peter watched them take May away followed only to get pushed away when they rushed her into ICU.

"Sir, you can't go in there." Yet Peter still pushed until the Nurse pushed back, and threatened and held a sedation needle. This caused him to back down.

 

_BEEP_

 

Peter stared blankly at the wall. He didn't know what to do. May was all he had. He couldn't lose her, not today, not ever. He... He just couldn't. His heart pounded as every second turned into a minute. As the minutes melded into hours. Or that's what he thought.

 

 _BEEP_  
  
In truth, it had only really been about 48 minutes. Peter was freaking out. He couldn't do anything to save her. He felt... well, he felt helpless to yet another member of his family dying. It only got worse from there. The nurse who had threatened him ended up confronting him. She kneeled in front of him and spoke. Yet no words came out. Her mouth moved but he couldn't follow it.

 

 _BEEP_  
  


She must have noticed that he didn't respond, he body language stayed the same. He didn't even flinch when she spoke. She saw words won't work and she figured, as most victims would be, in shock of the recent incident. The nurse soon laid a gentle hand on his shoulder that seemed to snap him out of his shock. His head snapped to look in her direction. She spoke with a sort of gentleness that would be soothing to Peter at any time other than this.

 

_BEEP_

 

"Sir, you seem to be underaged, do you have any other family we can call to come pick you up after you get fixed up?" She gave him a gentle smile.

Petr didn't respond to the smile, his expression got darker, a lot sadder, which caused the nurse to feel bad. He then shook his head, as his eyes fell from the wall to his hands.

"No I don't have anyone, my Aunt... she.. she is all I have left."

The nurse gave a sigh as she moved her hand on his shoulder causing him to flinch away a bit. She also, while still having eyes on the kid, took account his injuries. He had a split lip, small glass shards embedded in his left side of his head. She knew it would have to get looked at sooner rather than later. Peter also had a piece of car metal trailing his right arm, pieces of it stuck out as the flesh around it were shredded. He also had a few more shards of glass and scrap metal in his side and around his chest. The leg that bounces restlessly has a deep laceration to his thigh. After taking these injuries into account she sighs once again before she spoke.

"If you don't have anyone to claim guardianship over you or someone you can call, then by procedure I must contact child services." This caused Peter to physically flinch away from the words. As he truly realized in his shocked brain, he's alone. All his hopes are resting on Aunt May's successful recovery. But all the while he thought of one name he could call. He didn't want to because of the feeling he was going to be a bother. So he didn't. 

 

 _BEEP_  


The next time someone from the hospital came to talk to him, was only bad news.

"Mr... Parker, I regret to inform you," Peter knew what was coming he didn't like it, but he knew what was going to happen next," Your Aunt had not made it through the surgery, and... and we had called child services. They will be here soon Mr. Parker that is unless you have an adult who can sign you out until next time they come to collect you."

That was when Peter hit his breaking point as he had nothing else to lose and he replied, "I might have someone don't really expect them to pick up but I'll try."

The doctor smiled at him," That's great Mr. Parker, do you need a phone to contact them on?"

Peter only nodded as the doctor took out his phone and handed it to Peter. He typed in the number and listened to it ring. Once, Twice, Three Times. Until the familiar voice of Tony Stark came through the phone. The Doctor smiled but held his hand for the phone and Peter obliged and gave it to him.

"Tony Stark"

The doctor gave a disbelieving look before he spoke to the billionaire on the other line.

"Hi, this is Doctor Marcus Andrews, From Midtown Hospital." Tony had been silent for a bit before he had said anything.

"I believe you have the wrong number, I don't really know how you could get my personal anyway, but still you've got the wrong number." The doctor had laughed a bit and gave a small look towards Peter.

"Ah, I am sorry, Mr. Tony Stark. I guess Mr. Parker here had dialed the wrong number. I am sorry I have wasted your time Mr. St-" The doctor was cut off by a frantic Tony Stark.

"Wait the kid is there? God, what happened?! Is he ok? Explain!" The doctor was a taken aback by the genuine concerned in his voice. He also hears yelling of people in the background.

"Mr. Stark you need to calm down. Mr. Parker is sitting right next to me, he had gotten in a car accident with his Aun-" He was once again cut off by the yelling of Tony Stark.

"Oh my God! He was in a car accident?! Holy Shit!! ," There had been many voices in the background of the call," Yes Steph I said he said a fucking car accident! No, Tasha, I don't know what happened! Holy Shit you're right Barnes!" It was then that all the voices faded out and all that was left was Tony's voice.

"Fuck... Shit.. you said Midtown.. great.. put the kid on the phone please I need to hear his voice.. like now." The doctor has moved his arm in a swift motion and handed it to Peter and soon his terrified, hoarse voice spoke out into the call.

"H-Hey Mr. S-Stark.."

"Oh my fucking god, kid holy shit you're alright! Are you alright Peter you aren't talking to me on your deathbed right?!"

"N-n-no Mr. Stark I'm not on my death bed, b-b-but I'm... she... Mr. Stark... she's.. she's.." Peter couldn't find the right words, and Mr. Stark could hear the kids voice **break**. The doctor had stared at the broken child sitting next to him and he sighed once more.

"Kid, Kid, You need to listen to me, tell me what happened, please kid."

"She's.. Aunt May... She's.. She's Dead."

When Tony heard the words it was as if his heart stopped completely. And all he heard was the flatline of a heart monitor. 

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I ONLY JUST POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT IVE ALREADY GOTTEN COMMENTS AND STUFF AND IM SO HAPPY AND I HAVE TOO MANY IDEAS TO PUT TO REST ADN I HOPE THIS IS ACTUALLY GOO ADN PEOPLE LIKE IT!!!!!!! EVERYONE SHOULD ALSO KNOW IM LISTENING TO MY TONY STARK PLAYLIST SO WE GOT THIS!!!
> 
> ALSO, THIS WILL START FROM TONY'S POV LIKE WHERE HE IS WHILE CHAPTER ONE WAS PETERS!!
> 
> ALSO, THIS IS PRETTY MUCH ALL WRITTEN AT DIFFERENT TIMES BUT I JUST READ THROUGH MY FIRST CHAPTER FOR SMALL MISTAKES I MISSED ND BY THE END I WAS CRYING!!!! FUCKING CRYING WHY DID I MAKE IT SO SAD!!
> 
> ok now it's morning and I fell asleep with my computer so I didn't get to post :( but yeah you'll see this soon then!  
> -Jamie

Tony Stark was many things from a genius to a playboy, but never in his life did he think he would be flying in his iron man armor, at almost max speed, to get a broken child from the hospital.

 

His heart beat erratically, while the wind roared in his ears, but still, he held a one track mind. 

Get Peter.

He really couldn't tell anyone, even if he was being threatened, why he felt so compelled to go full speed to get the kid. He has only known Peter for about a year, and everyone he'd known from that amount of time had been kept at arm's length. Yet the kid was different. He found a way into Tony's heart, and it scared him. Tony usually keeps people away because of his self-destructive nature. He just doesn't want to hurt the kid's feelings, and every time that thought comes up he doesn't have an answer for why.

But this wasn't the time for figuring out why the kid means so much to him. The kid was potentially hurt. At a hospital. Alone.

Alone.

Peter was alone. All his family is dead. He didn't have anyone to help him. Peter was completely and utterly alone. But then there was Tony and Tony would be damned if he let the kid be alone in this. So he pushed his suit to go faster until the hospital was in site. He neared the roof and landed. When he did he felt the suit re-track. back into the arc reactor in his chest. God, he was so thankful he figured out Nano-Tech. Tony quickly found the roof door and ran, ran like his life depended on it.  One thing he knew about hospitals was that Peter was most likely in the lobby unless he got hurt badly and was in a hospital bed. Tony wasn't hoping for the latter.

When he arrived at the lobby his breath caught. There Peter sat with a nurse and doctor seemingly pestering him to let them look at his injuries. But what really caught Tony's attention was his face, how lost the kid looked. it hurt tony more than he thought and he still didn't know why it did. Maybe because he knew him? Tony shook his head slightly. That doesn't matter at the moment what does was getting to peter.

When he got close enough did he see how badly the kid was hurt. It made him sick to see the kid like that. Sure he's seen the kid with a few small bruises and cuts here or there but this time it was so much worse. the shredded flesh, the scrap metal and glass sticking out of his body. and the blood. there was so much. So much that it made tony almost turn his head to Peter. Almost.

Tony moved to stand in front of Peter, before kneeling down to get face to face with him.

"Hey, kid." Tony's voice was as gentle as he could make it. Peter's head had snapped up to look straight at Tony. His eyes no longer held the light and happiness like they usually do. Now, Tony noticed, that they were dull, scared, and it made him look... look so.. so _helpless_. 

"H-hey," the kid croaked out. It sounded so miserable and unsure to Tony, to the point a visible frown came to his face. Then tony realized something. He was so quick to try and get to the kid that he didn't realize, he'd never done this before. try and comfort a child over the loss of a family member. Hell, he's never even done that for an adult. Only for himself and the way he did it, by drinking and shutting everyone out, wasn't healthy. he couldn't give that kind of advice to Peter because of how innocent the kid is. And because of his age. Tony would look like a shitty person if he did that. So he went the best rote he knew.

"Um, You doing okay?"

That caused Tony to stop. _You doing okay?_ Really Tony? That was one of the most idiotic things he's probably ever said. Of course, the kid isn't ok. He just was in a car accident, lost his only living relative and Tony is here asking if he was. god. damn. ok. Tony brought his hand up to his face to run it down his face before trying to apologize.

" _Shit_... I mean like... um. I-"

Peter cut him off with a small knowing smile.

"I..I'm okay."

It was obviously fake by the sound of it but it still made Tony smile for the fact the kid knew he'd never done the whole comforting thing. It was then Doctor Andrews, had interrupted them for a moment.

"Excuse me for interrupting but Mr. Parker has refused to let us look at his injuries and we can't let him leave until we do look at them... Mr. Stark."

Tony only nodded and looked at Peter.

"Come on Pete, you gotta let them fix you up so we can get the hell outta here." He moved his had to point over his shoulder at the exit. Peter's eyes followed his movements and made a small noise. He then nodded towards the doctor. Doctor Andrews gave him a small smile before looking towards the nurse. She moved to grab his shoulder, but Peter flinched away as if he was burned. She was about to move again but was stopped by Tony grabbing her wrist holding it in a weak grip. She looked at his hand then followed his eyes to look at Peter. He looked terrified and uncomfortable all at the same time. Tony let go of the nurse's wrist and moved to gently grab Peter's, watching his eyes follow it.

"It's ok Pete, let's go get you fixed up."

Peter slowly nodded and moved to get up to stand close to Tony. Doctor Andrews stood up as well as the nurse and started to walk away. Tony kept his grip on Peter's wrist and they followed. He leads them into an empty hospital bed over on the side with a few other beds and patients. Doctor Andrews motions for Peter to sit on the bed with his right hand before grabbing a table with medical tools with the other. Peter stared at the bed before making a painful movement to sit on it. With the adrenaline and shock of the whole event fading away, the pain soon registered in his body. Tony moved on instinct to help him but the kid put out his hand to stop his quick movement to help him.

"Kid...-" Tony started before Peter cut him off.

"No, I'm f-fine Mr. Stark I'm... I'm not _h-helpless_ " Peter finished choking up on a few words. Tony saw the why Peter's face moved. It looked like he was going to cry and it hurt tony more knowing he didn't know how to help him. Tony only gave a small nod and smile before standing near him. Doctor Andrews full attention was now on Peter. He gave a reassuring smile before picking up a needle.

"Okay, Mr. Parker I'm going to sedate you and stich you up. You've got quite a bit of metal and glass pieces that if you were awake it would be quite painful. Mr. Stark, I think since you're signing out Mr. Parker of the hospital you should go and talk to the Social workers about him?" Doctor Andrews moved the needle closer to Peter but after speaking he hit the sensitive away, knocking it out of his hand, fearfully watching it hit the ground. Peter shook his head quickly.

"No.. No.. No.. No.. Mr. Stark can't leave... No.. No." The kid's face was fearful. His movements became frantic as he looks at Mr. Stark. Doctor Andrews was about to reply to Peter, but Tony cut him off this time.

"It ok, they're just stupid Social Workers. I'm not going anywhere," He grabbed Peter's hand and held it. Gave Peter a reassuring smile and looked toward the doctor. 

"I'm not going _anywhere_."

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JEEZ SORRY I TOOK SOO LONG ON THAT!!!!! IT WAS PROBABLY A LET DOWN I THINK!! SORRY IF IT WAS I DONT MEAN TO DISAPPOINT!!! AHHH ALSO IM SORRY IT WAS ABOUT 364 WORDS SHORTER THAN THE FIRST CHAPTER WHEN I WROTE IT I THOUGHT IT WAS A GREAT ENDING I WAS ORIGINALLY GOING TO END IT FROM SOMEPLACE ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Welp, I guess I kinda left it on a cliffhanger sorry!  
> -Jamie


End file.
